I hate this time of her month
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: Mikan ignores her boyfriend,Natsume.Natsume began to freak out.She wasn t answering his phone calls or his text messages.What is wrong with Mikan?Read to find out.One shot!#4


**One shot. Pairings MxN. Enjoy!**

**Full Summary: What happens when Mikan is in an awful mood the whole week? Natsume, her boyfriend was freaking out because she`s been ignoring her and she`s not answering his phone calls. What is the reason behind all this? What will Natsume do to gain Mikan`s attention?**

** Based on Natsume`s POV**

**Rated T for a reason. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

**I hate this time of her month**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**

* * *

**

NATSUME`S POV

I went to Polka`s room to fetch her. My room is just beside hers. I knocked at her door countless times still no answer so I went inside because she didn`t lock the door.

She was standing there, Still beautiful looking at me. Her brown locks following the rhythm of the wind. She`s still the same girl I`ve loved always smiling. I looked at her but instead of the usual smile what I saw in her was a scowl. What`s the problem with her?

"Do you even know how to knock?" She scowled. What is the problem with her? I`m her boyfriend for Pete`s sake. She allows me to come in her room without knocking.

"What`s the problem little girl?" I muttered.

"Stop calling me little girl" She screeched. She walked out of the room angry slamming the door behind her.

I sighed. Maybe I should ask Imai later what`s her problem.

I soon followed her then placed my arms on her shoulders. She shook it off. Classes went on as usual. She didn`t even looked or glance at me during the class hours. Normally, she would always smile at me asking me if I could teach her.

Maybe I should say sorry to her.

I was getting even more irritated every stinking hour ticking by.

After dismissal time, she quickly went to her dorm then went inside her room not letting me in.

"Polka, let me in" I muttered, turning the doorknob.

"Stop bothering me you perverted bastard, Get the hell out of here" She bellowed. What the hell is wrong with her? No way in hell is Natsume Hyuuga ignored especially her girlfriend. Damn my very own girlfriend is ignoring me. I decided to let her off this time.

I went inside my room just beside hers. I decided to call her on the phone but still no answer.

I decided to text her.

_What`s wrong with you Polka? _I texted then sent it to her.

5 minutes passed still no reply

6 minutes.

7 minutes.

8 minutes.

9 minutes.

10 minutes.

Still no reply. What exactly is wrong with her? She even tried to smack Koko for reading her mind. She didn`t even hug her oh-so-beloved best friend. I am so going to ask that Imai what`s wrong with her.

_Look, I'm sorry now tell me what`s wrong with you _I texted then sent the message to her.

Still no reply.

The next day I went to Imai`s laboratory.

"What`s wrong with Polka these days?" I asked, hoping that she have an answer. I`m sure she glanced at me then went back inventing who knows what. I sighed.

I`m getting really impatient now.

"Tell me what`s wrong with Polka, damn it" I demanded, growing really impatient.

She held her baka gun in her hands pointing it at me.

"Relax, Hyuuga nothing to be dramatic about that" She said, nonchalantly.

"She`s not answering my phone calls, my text messages, she`s ignoring me every now and then and won`t even let me in her room" I hollered.

"Look, Mikan is having her period of the month" She mumbled.

"Period?" Don`t tell me Mikan is having her menstruation. Well duh, She`s a girl.

"She`s having dysmenorrhea" Oh, so that was what`s wrong with her nowadays.

I headed towards Mikan`s room. I opened it because she left it opened. I found her sitting on her coach clutching her stomach. What`s wrong with her now?

She looked at me, looking annoyed but the pain resisted her from shouting at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Aww..So Mr. Cold Perverted Bastard is concerned now huh?" She mocked. A vein popped out of my head. Geez, if you wasn`t having this situation right now and you being my girlfriend I would have burned you.

"Yes, I am" I muttered. She kept her mouth shut not bothering to answer me.

She clutched her stomach tightly whimpering in pain.

I walked towards her then wrapped my arms in her waist. She rested her head on my bare chest.

"Natsume, my stomach hurts" She muttered weakly. I sighed. Mood swings. Just awhile ago she was so angry now she`s calm. Isn`t there any medicine for this so called dysmenoriah?

"It`s okay" I assured patting her head. She clutched her stomach again.

I stood up then pulled her away gently.

"Natsume, where are you going?" She asked.

"To Central town, I`m going to buy you some medicines for your dysmenorrhea "

"How did you know I have my.."

"I just know" I said, cutting her off.

"Um..Could you buy me some.."She stuttered, a tint of red blush covered her cheeks.

"Could you buy me some ermm..napkins..yeah..napkins" She managed to say, still blushing.

I blushed. I nodded then went outside heading towards the bus station.

As I arrived at Central town, I went towards the drugstore buying medicine for dysmenorrhea and bought some napkins. Arggh, I hate this. Buying napkins and medicine for dysmenorrhea If It wasn`t for my girlfriend I would already burn these to crisp.

I headed towards the room. Give the medicines to her and let her drank it. I gave her time to change (A/N: you know what it its).

After all that, We sat on the coach watching a T.V show that made no sense at all. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist. She was much better now.

"Natsume, Thank you and I`m sorry" She muttered looking through my eyes. I really want to get angry at her for all that but she`s the one I love the one I treasure the most. I couldn`t even possibly get angry at her. I love this girl.

"Hn" I answered, stubborn as I was.

"Natsume, Are you angry at me?"She asked.

I didn`t answered her. I just kissed her forehead. She smiled.

After a few days, She was no longer easily irritated. She began to smile; she was in her usual self again.

I`m glad that she didn`t have that freaking period anymore.

I sat at the cherry blossom tree reading my manga. Mikan came running towards me with her signature childish smile and that annoying voice. Somehow I missed that voice of her. Annoying but because it's part of her; that annoying voice of her turns into melody in my ears.

I`m glad she`s back. My Mikan.

She sat on the grass beside me.

"I hate your period" I said out of blue.

She pouted like a cute child. She rested her head on my shoulders.

"Natsume you don`t have to hate my period"

"Then tell me what reason why I shouldn`t hate your period; you ignored me; didn`t answer my phone calls and my messages; let me bought you`re napkins and the medicine" I Blabbered.

"Because…" She stuttered pausing. A blush crept in her cheeks.

"Because what?"

"Because I want to marry you" She managed to say.

"I already know that idiot, and what does marrying you have to do with that period?" I teased letting her say her opinions.

"One advantage is that, I can ermm..have a..baby" she muttered, blushing madly.

I raised my eyebrow then teasingly ignored her.

She pouted.

"Geez Natsume I hate you, I want to give you a baby. That`s one advantage" She screeched then started walking away. Geez, I was only teasing her.

I clutched her wrist then pulled her towards me.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in my embrace.

"I was only joking, I love you" I whispered in her ears.

"I love you too, Natsume" then she smiled.

I touched her chin then pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back pressing her lips into mine.

_I hate this time of her month_

_But it does have its own advantage_

_

* * *

_

**So how do you like it? A lot of errors, right?**

**It`s short but I guess that`ll have to do!**

**Get a whiff of that!**

**To all who are having their u know and to those who don`t! (Blush, blush, periods)! !**


End file.
